The psychological and social effects upon children of being raised by a female parent in a father-absent family have yet to be systematically investigated using the sexual orientation (homosexual, heterosexual) of the mother as a major variable. At present, the principal investigator has been called to testify as an expert witness in child custody cases in which homosexual orientation of the mother was an issue, and has relied upon indirect evidence and brief clinical evaluations to assess the relevance of this issue. The proposed research will provide information on whether the mother's sexual orientation affects her children. It will also provide data on the adjustment of children in solo-female parent families. Subjects will include solo-mothers and their male and female children between the ages of three and ten years. Subjects will have lived in this family situation for a minimum of one year, without a father or other adult males (18 plus years) present. Two groups of subjects will be compared: mothers who are self-defined as homosexual and mothers who are heterosexual. The groups will be carefully matched on a number of socioeconomic and demographic criteria. All subjects will be volunteers and will have given informed consent with the knowledge that the study focuses on the adjustment of children of solo-female parents. Children will be given a series of pleasant and interesting psychological tests which measure general intelligence, activity preferences, gender identity and role preferences, and child-parent alliances. Mothers will complete a series of paper and pencil tests including attitude scales on child rearing practices, family values, divorce, and interpersonal relationships. A standardized personality test, adjective check list and sex-role survey will also be used. Mothers will be interviewed regarding early life experiences, adult $elationships and relationship to their children.